Horribly scarred
by Maleeha x
Summary: Alex Madison visits her in hospital as they escaped
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra Madison escapes the police station and goes to find Travis, he was walking down the street ' Oi Travis' they run towards him he turns around ' you're SICK' ' I know right' she smiled not taking it in bad way ' I mean SICJ as your horrible' he about to run off Madison goes ' Travis where is Louise'? ' In Safe place from you'! ' Tell me we promise we won't lay our hands on her' they looked at each other then smiled innocently ' Fine they in Walford hospital in room 3' ' Thanks' they excitedly ran to the hospital but when they got there they said ' Louise Mitchell' they was shown which room they saw there was people it was packed when a women with curly hair was leaving, they took their chance they took deep breath and went in ' Hey Lou' she screamed ' GET OUT'! ' Alexandra smiled ' Oh my dear Lou' she sighs Sharon had gone home it was Bex and her ' SHE TOLD YOU TO GET OUT NOW DO ONE, YOUR PATHETIC'! They walked towards her ' Oh what you going to do? Hit me?' they glared evil at her then she pushed her but she held her balance ' Nice to know your demonstrating what you done to Louise' she smiled fake they looked at her ' Louise… look it was Bex pushed you, she pushed me behind I fell then she was pushing Madison then she caught you' ' Nah don't believe you I haven't lost unconscious you lying toe rag I know it was you' they sigh and walk up to her took off the sheet and revealed scars ' You did that' she sobbed she looked at each her then back at Bex ' Bex you could killed her' ' YOU could killed her' Louise screamed Bex rushed towards her she cried ' It hurts Bex it burns' the doctor came in ' DR is there any healing medicine'? she nodded apologetically ' Sorry', she carried on crying sobbing ' If I end my life it's because of you two'! she gritted her teeth.

' MS Mitchell, we found out your pregnant'… Bex looked at Louise confused, she closed her eyes all she heard was What? Who did you mingle? She opened her eyes and took deep breath ' I know its Travis, he doesn't want to be father I just know' Bex frowned ' He didn't say that did he?' she nodded her head no, she sighed ' Louise when did you and Travis..'? ' It was 1 week before our rehearsal' she looked shocked looked at Madison ' SEE YOU COULD KILLED HER BABY IF THE FIRE WASN'T IN HER TUMMY'! Alexandra frowned ' But Travis was with us Louise remember I was doing makeup and waxing you for the rehearsal.. then you said oh I will get it right, you giggled' she sighed but her lip ' I'm sorry Bex there should be a boy between us' she smiled ' It's alright I get Travis' so she messaged him to come back.

1 hour he came he sighed ' Get out you two NOW I know you tricked me' they giggled left the room Alexandra threatened before ' Watch when your better'

He looked at Louise ' Oh Louise' she sobbed ' I'm pregnant Travis' ' Who the father'? ' You, remember'? he sighed ran his fingers through his hair ' You better look after her Travis before you have me to deal with' half threatened Bex.

'But wasn't the candles was on your tummy'? 'No thank god' 'That's strange.. I mean you fell pretty hard so' ' I have strong baby' she joked then saw Travis stopped. 'Louise sorry for the surprise it was too much' 'You can say forgot to mention I have this thing about candles if I'm around it for long time I get agitated and I start shaking' he sighed. 'I'm so sorry' she smiled 'Its fine want to look at my scar'? 'LOUISE'! SAID A SHOCKED Bex, she giggled 'Joking' 'Actually may I'? she then slowly uncovered it ' Ouch' ' Yeah she would be having multiple operations' without realizing she doesn't know, she looked at Bex ' What'?' she sobbed ' I'm sorry they need to place the burnt skin to healthy' she sobbed.

'Why would you tell her that her own best friend? She's petrified at it is'! Said a angry Travis, Bex felt guilty, Louise said 'I could have died if it wasn't for Bex where were you Travis'? he sighed Bex goes ' Look yeah maybe it was bad idea for the candles thing' ' Travis showed me the surprise, he told me to close my eyes I did then I opened them saw the beautiful room I said wow then I said its like my favorite film I got it wrong few times then, he told me Romeo and Juliet, I hugged him then they came I screamed at them for being selfish and they are just pathetic, Alexandra looked me then I was going she said you're not going nowhere then she pushed me' Bex looked at her with sadness sighed ' We the victims of bullying' ' yeah I might as well self-harmed…' ' No!' they sigh with exhaustion then he said ' I'm going ok' ' Yeah go leave your girlfriend' when he heard girlfriend he closed his eyes and sighed ' I have to I will be back' ' don't bother' screamed Louise.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Trvis goes back to the hospital to see Louise, shes not happy with it at all. Bex haven't left her side at all still on her side like sisters. Travis comes in the room he looks at the pale ill, unwell Louise smiles ' Louise' ' I told you don't bother' she gritted her teeth while giving him a dealth stare, he sighs ' Im sorry really am, Louise you come first' he takes her hand and puts into his, she sighs he looks at Bex and clears his throat hinting her to get out she looked at her best friend to him said ' Oh ok' she giggled then left, Louise looked in his eyes ' You should not surprised me like that Travis' Travis sighs ' I kknow im sorry' she smiles ' Travis we have a baby together' he sighs ' This is a wind up I know it is let me check with a doctor' he gets up walks out the door. Louise just sits there looking all lost and sad she stretched her arm winced and grabbed her pink iphone on the table called Sharon ' Hi Sharon could you come and see me please' she hung up sighed. He came back and sighed ' I knew it was a mistake' she frowned ' So im not pregnant'? ' No DR apologized for getting it wrong' she breathed a relief which mde him bit diisapointed she saw his face then panicked ' What? You expect me to have baby with you'?! he sighs told the truth nodded his head ' That would be nice' Louise sighs ' We only teenagers' ' Yeah so?

Bex comes back with tea one for her and Travis. Until Sharon came to the hospital ' Oh darling how you feeling'? Louise sighs ' Still bad' she makes a sad face, Sharon sighs ' Travis could you give us some space please'? he stood up then left, Sharon sat on the chair ' Now Louise apparently your pregnant'? ' How do you know'? ' Bex texted me' ' The confirmation was wrong I'm not pregnant' ' Oh' she said astonished ' But I think Bex is'.

So Bex and Louise chatted and she was right, Bex is pregnant! But with Shakils baby, Shakil is really happy but Louise is not ' Bex we meant to get pregnant together' ' Your so weird' they laugh.

 **So this chapter may be boring sorry everyone, anyways a person asked me for chapter 2 so im writing it lol.. so anyways im thinking to do about Mr Pryce and Bex? Bad idea or not? Let me know**


End file.
